highschoolstuck
by drownedGaming
Summary: Homestuck charatchers in school! this story has and will have most davejohn, some johnkat, dirkjake and others. please tell me if you want any other ships and i'll try to fit them in! rated T for swears and when they have "fun"
1. Buses

Your name is John Egbert and you are a sophmore at Shitty highschool. You are currently at home backing your backpack for your first day of school. You eat some pancakes your father has made for you and you grab all your belongings and run to school.

When you get to the bus stop, you see three boys looking at you. One of them kinda looks like you, but has green eyes and green tips at the end of his hair. Another boy is wearing... anime shades? then there's the last boy, he's wearing normal shades, his old blonde hair looks so soft. You hear the bus and wait for the three boys to get on. When you walk on, you see evyone staring at you,you sigh and try to find a seat. You are suddenly tripped by one of the boys at you bus stop andnthe other one takes a picture of... your ass. you stand up and glared at them.

"hey egbert" a familiar voice said. you look at the person, its your good friend karkat vantas. you plop down next to him.

"well, i guess i'm gonna get my ass kicked at the end of the day" you say to karkat.

"don't be such a fucking downer you asshole" karkat said "i'll make sure your ass is fine when you get home"

"thanks buddy" you say with a smile. You get to school and to our locker, then grabour stuff for biology and leave

**A/N: sorry its so short, but i'll try my best to write a lot for the next chapter**


	2. The nurses office

Your name is Dave Strider and oh god he's cute. You are looking at your biology partner John Egbert. He is a cute little nerd and you want to fuck him so bad. Anyways, back to you. You are the most popular kid in school. You look at Egbert, who is raising his hand. You continue to stare at him until he looks back at you. You dart your eyes to your textbook and john looks at you like you just killed a man.

"Dave, you ok?" john asked you. Shit his voice is adorable as fuck. All you can think of is his moans and gasps and how they would be all yours.

"Ya, i'm fine" you say as you look at john. Your eyes scan his body until your eyes reach his crotch area. You wonder how big his dick is. 7 or 6 inches you guess. Your going to suck that dick one day. You look at john who is freaking the hell out.

"Teacher, Dave's nose is bleeding!" he yells. You wipe your nose with your hand, yup thats blood. John gets a hallpass and gives you a tissue.

"i'll take notes for you" john said, handing you the hallpass.

"thanks" you say as you hold the tissue up to your nose and take the hallpass. You head to the nurse, and see your brother.

"who is it and how hot are they?" bro asks.

"John Egbert. He's hotter than the center of the earth" you tell him, hoping the nurse didn't hear. You get another tissue and throw out the other one.

"Wasn't he the kid in your kindergarten class" dirk ask you as he pats down his nurse dess. Why haven't ou noticed what he was wearing.

"He is! shit i haven't realized how long i liked him. Me ad him are not even friends augh!" you kick a chair, hurting your foot but you dont care.

"don't lose your cool dave" dirk says hitting your head. You throw out your current tissue andrealized your nose stopped bleeding.

"could i stay here till lunch?" you ask your brother.

"what class do you have now?"

"study hall, no class"

"ok fine" he says. You look at the dress he's wearing.

"why are you wearing that nurses dress?" you finally ask him.

"i'm the nurse" he tells you, sorting through inhalers.

"what?" you ask him

"i'm the nurse now. Say lets practice something" he says with a smirk

"ok" you say

"i'll be john and you'll be yourself" he says. before you can do something, he pins you to the wall.

"bro stop!" you say trying to push him away.

"oh but dave i can't. Your so hot i want yu to fuck me soooooo hard until i can't walk" he says. he's so weird. you sigh and get in character.

"Oh john, i would love to fuck you but maybe we should take things slow" you say. You make a few observations first before you continue. He's on his knees, he's kinda the same size as john. You lift up him head.

"oh dave your so hot i think i might die!" dirk says smirking.

"shoosh john, no talking just kissing" you lean closer to his face. Then you freeze when you hear a giggle. You turn your head and see john holding your biology stuff.


	3. the nurses office, part 2

**Before...**

You are John Egbert and you are walking down to the nurses office to hand Dave is stuff. You must say that Dave is one handsome dude. He always have that poker face that you want to kiss so bad! His raps aren't bad either. You are not even friends with the dude and he probaly doesn't like you. You sigh and keep walking

"Oi John!" a voice says. It's Jake English, the boy who looks like you from the bus stop. He has green tips in his hair if you didn't say that before.

"Hi Jake" you say with a smile. Jake is in a grade above you, this year he's graduating. You'll be kinda sad when he goes. But you can always visit him at Jade's house.

"What are you doing?" he asks you.

"Just going to the nurses office to give Dave Strider his stuff" you tell him.

"That's great! I'm also heading to the nurses offce" jake says with a smile

"why may i ask" you say

"I need to give the nurse roxy's pills, that woman can't live in school without em!" jake says.

"well, i'm gonna go ahead to tell dave what we did in class, study hall is almost over" you tell jake.

"ok" he says ruffling your hair and then you run to the office.

**Now**

You giggle. This is the most funniest thing you've seen. You drop dave's things and fall on the floor laughing. Your crying becausr your laughing so much. Dirk stands up and looks at dave

"i hope that's a good lesson for you" he says with a smile.

"b-bro! i hate you so much right now but i'm to cool to show emotion" dave yells at him. Man dave is cool. You roll over on the floor and see jake.

"j-jake! hehehe, come here! It's really funny" you say. Jake enters the office and you stand up then you both look at the striders. Jake starts to laugh, so do you, again. Soon your both on the floor laughing your ass's off. Dirk leans over Jake and they look at eachother. You get up, pick up dave's stuff and hand it to him.

"Here" you say handing him stuff.

"thanks" he says, taking it. He looks through the notes.

"I just wanted to tell you that w-" your cut off by dave

"you have beautiful writing" he says. You blush slightly.

"t-thanks d-" your cut off again.

"you even wrote in red" he says.

"well, i know its your favorite color so..." he plants a kiss on cheek, making you blush more.

"we have gym together right?" he asks.

"y-yes" you respond

"great. i'll give you the strider special then" he says walking out of the office, jumping over dirk and jake, who are currently making out on the floor. You close the shades and turn off the lights and the shut the door. Best to give them privacy. One day that could be you and dave.


	4. Time for some love

You are Dave Stider now. 'Strider Special?' what the hell s wrong with you?! You just treat him like a girl. Girls do stuff for you and you plant a kiss on their cheek and say that maybe one day they can have the Strider Special. John probaly think your an idiot. Speaking of John, he's walking right next to you. You glance at him, he still has a huge blush on his cheeks. His cute adorable buck teeth bite his bottom lip. You hear a bunch of screaming and running girls.

"Dave! omg we heard about your nose bleed/baby you ok?/ do you need a kiss?" they would all say and ask. John is still standing next to you.

"dave, aren't you going to make that nerd carry your stuff?" one girl says. John gets mad at this. He wants to hurt her, so badly.

"Nerd? Why, thank you. That tells me and possibly everyone that i'm smarter than you" he states. The girls are shocked, so are you. John walks off. The girl starts to fake cry

"Dave! He was mean to me! go punch him" the girl said. First off, the girls name is, what was it again? You sigh and walk to John. Your not gonna pumch him. No, your gonna kiss him. You push him against a wall where the girls can't see

"Dave is something wrong?" he asks. You ram your lips into his. Ok, this is gonna be a long kiss. You run your tounge on johns bottom lip and slip your tongue inside his mouth. This kid is blushing like mad. You run your tongue over his and he slightly moans. Wait, he's gonna hate you for this, plus he's not gay. But do you care? no. You pull away and look at john. He is blushing madly and covering his mouth with his hands. Tears begin to in his eyes and he runs off. You feel bad but shit, you love the kid. You appproach the girl and she hugs you.

"oh thank ypu dave! i knew you would do it since you love me!" she sqealed. you push her off you, making her land on her butt.

"my dick anit for chicks" you say walking off. You head to gym and into the locker room. Johnis looking through his bag and finds a blue towel. Good, you both have towels.

"John i'm sorry" you tell him. He looks at you with a smile.

"i-its ok dave, but im guessing that the kiss was a punch" he says. You go into one stalls and get your gym stuff on. You walk out of the stall and into the gym.

"Alright people! today were plyin' volleyball" your gym teacher says. "Everyone choose a parnter" you grab johns arm.

"wanna be partners?" you ask him. He smile and nods.

"TEREZI STOP LICKING ME!" you hear a troll shout. It's johns best friend karkat, who you don't like, at ALL.

"TH3N B3 MY P4RTN3R!" she says with a devilish smile

"FINE FINE" he says. She smiles with joy. Terezi used to be your girlfriend, but know you've broken up. You and John go to a court with terezi and karkat. You look around, You see tavros with gamzee in his lap, rubbing his own facenmake up on tavros. You serve the ball and the game begins. Terezi is good at this, even though she's blind. You play for a while until you and john are all sweaty and head for the shower. You take your shirt off and look over at john, whose trying not to look and blushing. He takes off his onwn shirt and then you hug him from behind.

"d-dave?" he stutters. Your hot breath against his neck makes him blush hard.

"i think nows the time for the strider special" you pull him into a shower and take off your clothes, and you do the same for john. He covers hisself with his hands. You start the shower and pulk him close to you. You begin to kiss him. You wrap your hands around his waist, playing with his tongue. He's kissing you back. As you too are kissing, you grav some lube from a shower shelf and put some on your fingers. You stick a finger inside of his and he gasps. You slip another finger in, making him gasp again. You move your fingers around until you hit his sweet spot. He moans in pleasure. You soon pull your fingers out and put the tip of your cock aganist his entrance, then you enter. He moans with each thrust. He starts to cry, guess he's a virgin, but not aymore. You thrust harder and faster, making john scream.

"d-dave,p-please, i-it hurts" he says. But you don't listen. You put a hand on his cock and move it up and down, with john's screaming, crying and moaning get louder. Finally at the same time you both release. You pull out of john and plant a kiss on john's forhead

"if you want more, i'm happy to give it to ya" you kiss his forehead and leave him crying in the shower. You dry off and put your clothes on. You just raped the boy you love and you don't care that he's crying? your a bastard. You'll apologize soon, maybe tommorow. You walk out of the locker room and you see vantas staring at you. He walks into the locker room to possibly check on john. You walk out of the gym and to your locker.

**Be the shouty troll**


	5. A helpful troll

You are now the shouty troll. You walk into the boys locker room, wondering what's up with John. You hear sniffiling and weeping. You open the shower curtain to find a crying John Egbert, who is kinda blushing because well, your seeing him naked. You manage to turn off the shower off without getting wet. You watch a white liquid go down the drain and you catch a glimpse of john's butt. Shit your a pervert. But what is on his ass? i-is it... You get a wash cloth from John's bag and wet it in the sink. You then gently press the cloth aganist John's entrance, making him flinch in pain. You wipe the white stuff off his ass and wrap Johns towel around him and help him out. You pet Johns head and look at him. He looks at you with big blue eyes.

"it hurts... yet it... felt so good..." he says quietly. He hugs you and then gets his clothes on and you both leave gym. Why did strider fucking rape John? You see Strider in the hallway and rage is the only thing that fills you. John notices your growling and you pounce on Dave.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" you growl. You dig your nails into Dave's arms. Dave struggles to get free, but you got him down on the ground

"karkat! get off of him" john says pulling you off dave, leaving a giant scratch on dave's arm. John gets a roll of gaze and some gaze tape. He wraps the bleeding marks and scratch you make on dave's arms. John looks at you angerly. You look down at the ground. John pulls you into a hug.

"thanks for trying to save my ass" he says in your ear. You look at him. He's such a good friend, you're a good friend. Everyone goes to class except you and dave. Is... Is dave crying?

"can you help me?" he asks you. You look at him in shock

"W-WHAT?" you question

"Please help me get together with John! i'm sorry i raped him i deserve to be more injured than this! i need your help, your John's best friend. I'll treat with all my respect" he says. He's gonna cry

"OK, OK. JUST... MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL, IN THE ART ROOM" you say. He hugs you

"thank you" he says before walking off to his class. Man, dave really needs your help.

**A/N: sorry it's short. I have been working my asses off on shitty stories and not focusing on other shit. Also, striders have special showers with lube and shit. I was thinking is my god damn math class "Man, i can't find really any genderswap johnkat. So i have decided to make a fem!karkatxjohn story. More shit to write. More time to think at lunch. School's been shit latley. But i feel happy knowing that all of you reading this story love it and ca't wait for more. So i try to update every two or three days. Also idgaf about bad grammer and spelling mistakes. I write this on A tablet. it's so damn slow and dumb. but i still love it. Welp, this is end i guess 4 chapter. Bye bye lovely's OuO**


	6. 3 Boys and a date discussion

Your not not gonna be anyone in the story from now on

Unless i want you to.

John felt a chill creep down his spine. Why did he have to sit next to the boy who just raped him? WHY WHY WHY? John bit his bottom lip as he thought of dave's dick inside his ass. A slight blush crept up on his face. John was so distracted in class he didn't notice the teacher caling his name.

"John Egbert, please answer the prob-"

"x=69" John said without looking at the board.

((your fucking john now))

"y-yes that's correct" the teacher stutters. Your so smart you don't need school. But you like school. You look at Dave, who is biting his finger. Is he trying to hold back tears? Holy crap he is. Dave gets up and runs out of the class, and everyone stares at you. A girl behind you stabs you back with a pencil. A sharp one. That girl is Jade Harley, your sister.

"what did you do to him?" she asks. You look at her

"why don't you ask my ass or dave's dick?" you whisper to her. Her face goes soft.

"is your little ass ok?" she says standing up.

"it still kinda hurts. and my ass is not little" you say. Class is over. You sigh and go to your locker. You see Karkat waiting there.

"John i need to ask you something" he says. He sounds serious

"u-um sure. ask away!" you say with a smile.

"What do you want a person to be like?" he asks

"Like if i was going out with them?" you question.

"yes" he says. He has a notepad and pen, oh man your kinda worried about this.

"well, i like a person who has a taste for music, who likes to cuddle and watch movies, someone who WILL watch con air with me and be cute. Also if these answers are for a guy tell them i said 'no homo'" you say. Dave makes a fart nosie and you look at him

"no homo your ass" he mumbles. You frown. Was that a joke? It wasn't funny if it was. You look at karkat who is talking with dave. Karkat hates Dave's guts, ever since kindergarten. They both look at you. Karkat drags you closer to dave. Oh god... wait! Dave is on his knees. He's grabbing the end of your shirt.

"i'm sorry! i'm so so so so sorry for rapeing you john! i'm a terrible person and i wanted you to know if would ever forgive me!" holy shit. You look at karkat, knowing what your thinking, he shakes his head. You make dave let go of your shirt and you get on your knees.

"i will forgive you. But promise me never to rape me again" you say. He nods violently. You pull him into a hug. You don't even know the guy that well! all you know is that he's cute and he has shitty raps and he's the most coolest guy in school. He looks at you through his shades, which he probaly never takes off.

"will you go out with me?" dave asks. You blush madly. He, Dave Strider, asking you out? Holy crap this was the most exciting thing that's happened to you.

"s-sure, it will give us a better chance of getting to know eachother" you smile. He stands up, and helps you up. He gives your ass a pat before walking off. Your face heats up.

"He loves you" karkat says before leaving you in a empty hallway. Loves you? karkat must be joking. Well, dave loves everyone. You say and look at something on the floor. it's a piece of paper

_John_

_Here is my pesterchum _

_TurntechGodhead_

_- Dave_

Now you have dave's pesterchum. He never lets anyone have it according to rumors. He must really love you

**Be Karkat**

You wait in the art room for that fucking strider. Why did you agree to help him? You see Dave walking towards you. When he gets you, you take out the notebook you took notes on about john and hand it to him.

"Con Air? really?" dave says. You sigh

"Yup, John loves it" you say taking the notes away from him.

"Why did you decide to help me?" dave asks, you look at him.

"John has been a little lonely since his father is working late now, so i guess i just want him to have someone to be happy with for now..." you trail off. You and Dave both hear a piano playing in the music room.

"Vantas, was John a virgin before I... you know raped him" he says.

"His ass was clean before now it has the gog damn memory of you being in it" you say. "it's not cool to leave your crush crying in the shower"

"He needed some time to wash his ass" he said

"I HAD TO WASH HIS ASS BECAUSE HE WAS CRYING IT OFF!" you yell. You hope no one heard it. You and Dave talk for awhile until you have to go home. You walk outside the school and home

**Be Fucking Strider**

Your now Dave. Not Dirk, but Dave. You walk in the hall with a certain someone by your side. It's cute little egderp. You look at him, he's biting his bottom lip. He's so cute.

"so dave... about our-"

"date?" you finish his sentance.

"yeah... should i dress fancy or casual?" he asks

"hmmm, casual. Also, i hope you like mcdonalds" you say.

"mcdonalds?" he questions

"there something wrong about there?" you ask him. He's confused slightly but understands your question.

"no, I'm just trying to rember if i've been there" he says. You cock your head. "I've never been out to dinner really so i don't know if ive eaten there"

"then screw mcdonalds! were gonna go to this bad ass pizza place that has good god damn fries!" you say. He giggles.

Giggles!

HE'S SO CUTE YOU COULD SQUEEZE HIM TO DEATH!

"Ok! i hope the fries are as good as you say!" John says with a smile. You both walk outside. It's raining. You pull out your umbrella as John looks through his backpack.

"Shit! i must of forgot it in my locker!" john says. He stands up and looks through the rain. He start to pull his hood on and is stopped by you. You bring him close you and make sure your both dry under the umbrella. You two walk and chat until you reach John's house. John quickly kisses your cheek.

"i'll try to text you as soon as possible, turntechGodhead" he smiles before going up this house steps and into a two storied white house with a tire swing on a see John waving to you as you walk. You have back. As soon as you reach home, you see Jake storming out of the house

"Jake wait!" Dirk says running after him. Oh Shit. This may be bad

**Be Jake**


	7. Wedding plans and snuggles

"Jake!" dirk yells after you. You think about the argument you just had with Dirk. That was so dumb of you to get pissed off. You bite your finger and try to hold back your tears, but that fails. You break down crying on the sidewalk. Someone lifts up your head, and that someone is dirk.

"i-i'm sorry! im so sorry di-dirk! i-" you cut off with dirk's lips smashing into yours. You melt into the kiss as soon as you can. You pull away from dirk after 5 minutes.

"i love you Jake" Dirk says.

"I love you too dirk" you say with a smile. You stand up and look at dirk.

"I can wear it if you want" dirk says.

"No i'll wear it" you tell him

"but i'm more like a girl!"

"how about we both just wear tuxedos?" you say

"or how about we both wear dresses?" dirk says with a smirk. You laugh and kiss his cheek.

"we can discuss this later" you smile "let's just go plan the rest of the wedding"

"ok, and then maybe, we can go on a adventure" dirk says and leans up near your ear "in bed... naked~" you blush. Dirk takes your hand and walks with you home.

**Be John**

You walk upstairs and to your room. You shut the door and flop on your bed. How are you going to tell dad that someone raped you? He'll probaly would never let you outside again! You here a _ping!_ from your computer. You go over and see that dave sent you a message

turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 4:13pm-

TG: Sup

EB: i don't remember giving you my pesterchum

TG: wow a 'hi' would've been nice

TG: but Vantas gave me it

EB: oh

EB: oh hey i wanted to ask you something!

TG: ?

EB: when is our... um... date?

TG: friday after school

EB: ok! thanks!

TG: hey John

EB: what?

TG: what do you think of me?

EB: Well, i think you are cool, bad at rapping and gay

TG: wow that hurt

EB: you mean that i said you were gay?

TG: no that you think my rapping is bad

EB: sorry :(

TG: it's ok

EB: hey dave, go lightly over the test homework we got

TG: you mean write in the bubble lightly?

EB: yes now the letters are (these aren't answers)

EB: A,B,D,CA,D,AA,CC,DD,C,A,B,C,D,B,A,B,D,C,A,B

TG: ok

EB: what does it say?

TG: "no homo"

EB: :B

You can' believe he did it! your laughing so much!

TG: not cool bro.

EB: hehehe

EB: hey dave, karkat said that you loved me

TG: what

EB: ya, i guess he was making a joke but...

EB: do you actually love me?

TG: i love your ass

EB: ok then...

TG: look out your window

EB: ?

Outside your window, you see dave on your front lawn, and written in red and blue flowers it says

"You and me baby were chemistry" You say aloud. You blush like mad. You see Dave make a kissy face at you. You go outside and walk up to him from behind. You pounce on him and falls into a pile of flowers. You look at him still blushing.

"You like it?" dave asks

"Dave i'm not homosexual" you say. He grabs your shirt collar and rams his lips into yours. Your face becomes a deep crimson and you push dave away

"D-dave" you yell at him. He smirks and hugs you. He then stands up and carries you into your try to worm away from him, but he's got a firm grip on you.

"I brought my homework so we can do it together, and then maybe me and you could snuggle as we watch con air" he says. You freeze. C-con air? You look at Dave as he puts you on your bed. He puts his backpack on the ground and took out his homework.

"dave" he looks at you "if you can stay up for the whole movie Con Air, i promise you we can snuggle and kiss" what the hell did you just say? Dave smirks and nods at you. You and him do you homework and talk. Dave and You have a lot in common. You both like SBAHJ, and he is acually the artist behind it all. Dave must of loved your face when he told you. You both like movies, cuddle, and other stuff. You and Dave sat on your couch and watched con air.

"Dave, i can't tell if you are sleeping or not" you say. Dave looked at you.

"Turn off all the lights" he said. You did as told. He took off his shades, reveling his crimson red eyes. You sit down next to him. He's trying to hide is eyes. You take his hand away from his eyes and he looks at you. You gasp when his red eyes met your blue ones

"Go ahead and call me a freak" he says. he turns away from you and stands up. You grab his hand and he looks at you

"why would i call you a freak?" you ask him. He sits down besides you. You blush as his arm wraps aroud you. You two watch the movie until it ends.

"well, i stayed awake and now we get to snuggle" he says. You grab his hand and drag him up the stairs. You both lie down in your bed. Your so uncomfy with this. Dave lifts you head up, making you look into his red eyes. Your so turned on right now. You cup his face and kiss him. You roll over, making dave on top of you. You two kiss for about five minutes until you need to catch your breath. Dave snuggles you until you fall into a deep sleep

***le fart noise* **

**holy shit what did i write? **

**There is something wrong with me**

**i know there is**

**~•×•~**


	8. alley ways

Dave woke up with a freaking-the-hell-out John. He rested his chin on johns head and hugged the raven haired boy.

"morning John" dave said.

"dave! not now! i gottta figure how to sneek you out before my dad wakes up and before school starts!" john said shoving dave off him.

Your dave now. You feel hurt for john wanting you to leave. You get off the bed, get your stuff and open the window.

"later john!" you say before jumping out the window. John looks out the window worried, only to see you save on the ground. You walk home and get ready for school. Egbert was a great snuggler. Also... con air wasn't that bad.

When you walk into you home, your met with a pair of lips on your forehead.

"where was my *hic* little boy ?" your, sigh, drunk mother asks you. You look around other than at your mom, you see your sister rose approach the two of you.

"he was probably rapeing poor john again" rose said with a smirk. Mom just laughed.

"Davey! how much do you like this *hic* boy?" mom asks

"I didn't have sex with him! John and I just snuggled and watched con air and did homework" you say, running up the stairs. You get new clothes on and then made a bowl of cereal. While you looked through the cupboards, you notice betty crocker cake mix. John hates this stuff . he stabbed a box yesterday when it fell on him and he grabbed a knife. It was funny to be honest (A/N: real quick i wanna say i want to see a pic of that happening) You get a spoon to eat the cereal with and when you look at the bowl... there's a red smuppet. there's a note attached to it.

_Dave_

_Give the dude who makes you go doki doki this_

_made it red for a reason ;)_

_-Bro_

GODFUCKINGDAMNITBROISSUCHABASTARD! You shove the smuppet in your backpack and stomp out of the house. You decided to walk to school like john did on wednesday's. As you walk, you hear a loud _CLANG_ come from the alley. You stand there frozen in the entrance. John was thrown into a dumpster, he had some cuts and brusies, a bleeding nose and his attacker had john hanging above the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"wish you haden't seen me runt" the man said before sending john to the ground. John cried in pain. It broke you heart to see john like that. You always hated him cry

_Flashback_

_John laid wimpering on the ground. He had a bruise on his arm and cut on his leg. Some jerks beat him up. How were kindergarteners so strong? maybe he's just weak. John continued to cry until he heard a voice._

_"Are you ok John!?" a certain voice said. John looked up to see a boy with beautiful blonde hair and pointy looking_ shades. _he tried_ _to get up but fell face flat. John began to cry some more. He were crying right infront of Dave Strider. He helped John up and brang him into, some where he's never seen. Dave wrapped John's cut and then looks at him. Taking his shades off to look at John. His eyes were so neat! _

_"t-thanks dave" john said through tears. Dave was so nice. John looked down at his feet before Dave lifted John's chin up. Dave moved his lips closer to John's. Dave's arms wrapped around Johns waist when there lips met. John was blushing like mad. When dave pulled away, he looked at John._

_"Promise me you won't get hurt again John" dave said. John nodded. After that, they never really talked_

Dave took his sword out. The man didn't notice because he was to busy pulling John's oant's down.

"p-please no sir!" john begged.

"your ass is way to fine to leave alone! can't wait to feel what it's like inside" the pervert said with a smirk. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear. John's eyes were closed, trying to get his tears away fro his eyes. Dave watched as the tip of the man's dick pressed against john's entrance. John wimpered and cried more.

"LEAVE JOHN ALONE YOU SICK PERVERT" dave yelled. The man backed away from john. dropping the poor boy on the ground. The man pulled his pant's up and before he could get a gun out, his hand was chopped off by dave. John looked at Dave horrified. Dave took a picture and sent it to some one. Dave approached the shaking boy with his hand out.

"are you ok john?" dave asked. John hugged the blonde.

"thank you dave! thank you so much for saving me" john said, burrying his face into dave's chest. Dave pet the poor boys head and John looked up at dave with bright blue eyes. John's arms snaked around Dave's neck and Dave looked suprised when John kissed him. John pulled away quickly.

"o-oh i-im sorry i-" john was cut of with a finger.

"i don't mind, but i'm glad it's a sign your ok" dave said. Together Dave and John walked to school, making sure never to take the path again. Dave didn't give john the smuppet, he would, but not yet. He would give it to John when the two boys were dating, at that would be before summer.


	9. this chapter gets a boring title

John looked through the window during math class. He was so glad Dae saved him, even though he chopped off a man's hand. He couldn't stop thinking about Dave. Dave was a brave knight while John was a princess, er, prince speaking of gender. John looked around the classroom. He noticed Rose sitting on her girlfriend Kanaya's lap. He saw Karkat reading a book and his eyes soon meet dave's. The bell rang and the kids ran out of the classroom. It was time for lunch. John went to his locker and got his lunch, and was soon swepped off his feet and carried bridal style to the courtyard, by dave.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaave" john whined. Dave smirked and flung John onto his shoulder.

"Sorry egderp, but your sitting with me today" dave said before sitting John on the ground and plopping down right next to him. Girls came running to Dave. John groaned.

"Dave i wanna sit next to you!" one girl said and she sat right next to him.

"I wanna sit next to you to! but there's a nerd!" another chick said. The girl lifted john up and made him stand, and the pushed his pretty fair away, making him land face first. Dave scrambled over to John, who was currently past out. John had a bloody nose. Great. Dave rested the sleeping boy under a tree after wiping his nose.

"Go away" Dave said to the girls

"What? why!?" the girls exclamied.

"1. i hate all of you, 2. i'm gay, 3. that boy right there is the boy of my dreams. Now fucking leave before i chop your heads off" dave said. Wow, real nice Dave. The girls ran crying. John was currently awake and a little shocked, a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Um, wow. I would have never thought you would say that" John said.

"When i said i hated them?" dave asked.

"n-no. when you said that um... that i was the boy of your dreams..." John said shyly.'Dave lifted John's head up.

"I wouldn't lie would i?" dave said before pecking John on the lips. "Now we should eat"

"Yeah... oh wait!" john said, pulling a slice of cake from his lunch bag, along with a fork "this is for you!" he said with a smile.

"For what?" dave asked. John kissed Dave on the cheek.

"for saving me this morning! also, i don't really like cake" john said. The two chat and ate until it was time for gym.

"Ok kids! i want one of you to do my super deadly death obstacle course! who want's ta give it a shot?" the gym teacher said. John raised his hand. "Ok Egbert, you got 4 minutes 13 seconds, go!" John ran through the tires, swang on ropes, ran all around the gym twice and did 5 cartwheels in 2 minutes. Dave was impressed. But oh god it was his turn. Dave flashed stepped through everything, but when doing cartwheels, he kinda fell on his face, breaking his shades. John went and quickly came back with a new pair of shades. They were so cool. Dave looked at John.

"Don't worry, you don't need to pay back" john said with a smile. John and Dave both took showers, didn't have sex sadly [enter sad face]. They finished school soon and Dave and John did homework at John's house, because he didn't want to encounter smuppets at the moment. Oh Dave!

While doing homework... (wtf is wrong with me?)

"Ok, so now we need to listen to each other's heart beats" John said. Dave watched as John put on the heart thingy called a stehascope and put the end on Dave's chest. One of John's hands were on his shoulder. John was foucusing on doing this, while Dave was focused on John's ass.

"Man, i'm gonna hurt my back if i keep sitting like that" John said. He shofted to that he was closer to dave. John and Dave's eyes met, making John blush. Dave took the end of the heart thingy and whispered in it

"Wanna make out?" Dave took the heart thing from John and put it on. He listened to John's heart beat, it was fast. Dave looked at John, who was blushing madly. Dave looked at the time. He took off the heart thing and packed up his shit.

"Gotta go egderp, see you tomorrow. Also, i hope you remeber to stay after" Dave kissed John's cheek and left. John checked his calander...

TOMORROW IS FRIDAY! DAVE AND JOHN'S DATE! John began to freak out. What was he gonna wear? What was he gonna talk about? He needed help

-ectoBiologist started pestering carcinoGenetist-

EB: karkat!

CG: LET ME GUESS, YOU NEED FUCKING ADVICE OF WHAT TO DO ON YOUR DATE TOMORROW WITH THAT GUT RETCHING STRIDER?

EB: ...

CG: WEAR SOMETHING BLUE WITH A LITTLE RED. ALSO JUST BE FUCKING ADORABLE SO HE CAN'T RESIST YOU. ALSO, DON'T KISS HIM

EB: ok...

CG: YOU FUCKING LIKE HIM DON'T YOU

EB: i'm sorry! he's just... so... so hot and caring! He even shooed off the girls that always follow him, just for me!

CG: HOLY SHIT! HE REALLY FUCKING LIKES YOU! DUDE, YOUR IN THE FUCKING SHIT NOW!

EB: he does?

CG: JUST ENJOY YOUR DATE WITH STRIDER TOMORROW. I'M NOT GONNA BE IN TOWN SO IF YOU NEED MORE HELP, YOU CAN ASK ROSE OR YOUR SISTER. MAYBE JAKE. HELL DO I KNOW WHO YOU SHOULD ASK

EB: ok! thanks for the help karkat!

-ectoBiologist stopped pestering carcinoGenetist-

**A/N: hi guys! I'm sorry for a short chapter but i didn't really know what to write so yeah! but the next chapter is Dave and John's date! yay! Ok, i'm gonna spoil something that's gonna happen in the next chapter**

**John meets his nanna**

**she's not dead!**

**AND NO SHE WONT DIE**

**Anyways, gay boys in love and i'm sorry that i made it like they were dating already**

**P.S: John thinks dave's eyes are a beautiful brown, not red. But he'll find out the truth later**


	10. The date

Rose walked up the stairs. What was Dave doing? He was usually down for dinner in time. Rose opened Dave' door and froze. Dave was a wreck. His hair was a mess, he wasn't wearing his shades and there were clothes being thrown.

"WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?!" Dave kept on yelling. Rose saw a pair of black skinny jeans, a red v-neck with a red hoodie.

"How about these Dave" Rose held up the clothes. Dave looked at them and took them, and then hugged his sister.

"thank you" he whispered. Rose smiled.

"You're welcome, now get your ass downstairs, dinner is ready" rose said.

John and Jake stood at the bus stop, waiting for the striders.

"So, i've heard that you and Dave have a date tonight hmm old chap?" jake said. John blushed madly.

"Y-yeah" john said. Jake laughed and patted his pal's shoulder.

"John, i've been wondering, would you like to be my best man?" jake asked. John looked at Jake.

"Isn't it a little too early to be asking?" john asked

"Dirk and I have been planning this wedding ever since the beginning of school!" jake said

"I know. And my answer is yes" john said. The two boys watched the striders approch them.

"Hey hot stuff" Dirk said, dipping Jake. Jake smiled and kissed his fiance.

"Hello to you too strider" jake said. Dave looked disgusted, but then looked at John and his expression changed.

"Ready for our date tonight?" Dave asked. John nodded. Dave took John's hands and jumped up and down.

"I guess you can't wait" john said giggling. Dave dragged John on the bus and sat next to him. The two talked until they got to school. 'John, if he asks you to be your boyfriend, say yes' john told himself. The school day went by fast and there were only 30 more minutes left of math.

"Dave you can go" the teacher said. Dave lept from his seat and ran out of the classroom "You too John" john looked up and blushed. Did they know... John gathred his things and left. 10 minutes later, he met with Dave, who's hair was wet.

"I took a shower" dave said. John smiled and took Daves and and they began walking.

"So, where are we going?" john asked. Dave looked at him

"Just two more streets" Dave said. John sighed. When they got there, Dave held the door for John

"Cuties first" john giggled and walked in with Dave behind him. The two boys sat don at a table and ordered a large cheese/pepperoni pizza along with some cola and pepsi. They did get the fries, and they were good! The two chatted for what seemed like forever until things got a little weird.

"John" dave said. John looked up at the young strider. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" John froze. But then he just blurted out the words

"I'll think about it" and got up "Thanks for the date" john left dave alone. He'll think about it? HE'LL THINK ABOUT IT!? that means he's gonna say no!

John ran through a busy crowd. Why did he say that, he was going to say yes! Then John heard a voice.

"James?" a old woman asked. She looked so familiar. "Are you James Egbert?"

"No, but i'm his son" john said.

"John! hoo hoo hoo! i haven't seen you since you were a baby!" the woman said. Wait does that she's... "and yes, i'm your nanna" John hugged her.

"I thought i would never see you again nanna!" john said. The two walked to the nursery home and john went home himself.

Dave heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs and answered it. oh god it was the chick who picked on John, wait a minute, she's john's sister! Jade fucking Harley! She has clever disguises that fool John and shit.

"Hi Dave, i heard my brother rejected you, so i came to make you happy" jade pulled Dave up the stairs and to his room. She locked the door and shoved Dave on the bed. She climbed on top of him

"Harley stop!" dave yelled. Jade's lip met Daves. She was kissing him! Fucking kissing him! Dave's phone rang, making Jade sit on Dave's lap so he could answer it.

"Hello?" dave said.

"Hi Dave" the voice responded

"John? whats up?" jade frowned.

"About what you asked me on our date, i have my answer"

"What is it?" dave said. His heart was pounding, here comes rejection.

**A/N: Jade is a huge ass bitch in the story! **

**Also, what is john's answer**

**I bet you know it**

**Also, sorry its short**

**Next chapter will be better**


	11. Rape in the strider house

"My answer is yes" John said, a slight blush on his face

"R-really?!" Dave asked. He was so fucking happy! Dave kicked Jade out of the house.

"I was thinking of telling you in person because tomorrow we have no school" John said.

"So, i'm now dating the cutest derp in school?" John giggled

"Yes" John said.

"You know what this calls for?"

"hmm?"

"sex" dave said with a smirk

"i'll be over tomorrow" john said before hanging up. John just agreed to sex... John smiled. Dave was a nice guy, he was also caring and well, he seemed like the one for John.

[•^• line break •^•]

The next day, John knocked on Dave's front door, and Bro answered.

"You're John right?" bro asked.

"Yup!" John said cheerfully.

"Dave's taking a shower, so while you wait why don't you come to my room" Bro said, taking john by the arm and dragging him to his room. John didn't complain. When they got to the room, Bro tossed a maid dress along with blue panties at John. John looked at bro confused.

"Put it on, it'll drive dave mad" bro said "don't worry, i won't look" and with that he turned around. John took off his shorts and shirt and put the dress on, he slipped his boxers off and before he could get on the panties, Bro tied johns hands together, put a smuppet in his ass, and made John fall to his knees and he put his dick in his mouth. John looked up at him with scared and confused eyes.

"Let's see how good you are at this" Bro said, making John bob his head up and down. John began to cry. John's head went farther down bro's dick. Bro turned on the smuppet, making John blush and quietly moan through tears. Bro soon came and shoved John on his ass. Bro threw John on the bed, making him land on his hands and knees. Bro pulled out the smuppet and rammed into John. John screamed with each of Bro's thrusts. Mom Lalonde heard the screams and went upstairs to Dave's room

"Davey, are you in thar?" mom asked. Dave opened the door.

"What is it mom?" dave asked.

"I think johnny boy is here, in brosephs room..." she trailed off as a louder scream was heard from the basment, aka bro's room. Dave rushed down the stairs to get to the basement, as he kicked down the door, he realized he was too late. Bro pulled out of a passed out John and put the panties on him. John sobbed in his sleep.

"Bro! What did you do?!" Dave yelled as he picked up his new sleeping boyfriend.

"I was seeing if he was good for you, and let me tell you, he is" bro said, pulling up his pants. Dav picked up Johns clothes and carried him to his room. He laid John on the bed and laid down next to him. Dave brushed the hair out of john's face.

"I'm so sorry" dave said. John suggled close to Dave, he was't crying anymore, that's good at least.

A hour later, John woke up to Dave, who was alseep. John smiled and kissed Dave's forehead, making Dave open his eyes. Dave realized that he didn't have his shades on and quickly covered his eyes. John took Daves hands away from his face, and they both blushed when there eyes met.

"So their red" John said "I thought they were a light brown"

"You think i'm a freak right?"

"No, why would i think that? your eyes are beautiful" john said, kissing dave. Dave kissed back. John climbed onto Dave and continued to kiss. After five minutes, the kiss was broken.

"You still up for sex?" dave asked.

"Maybe~" John cooed as he slid his hand down Dave's pants.

**A/N: i think i have a thing for john to get raped. **

**Also, i want to tell you guys i'm gonna try to make fan art for this story**

**I hope i don't make it suck**

**Bro and Dirk are not the same person**

**Why would dirk rape john if hes gonna marry jake? **


	12. Babies and couples

"I can't believe you had sex twice today" Dave said panting.

"Well, first time it was rape, plus i passed out" John said, sitting on Daves lap and facing him.

"You're right" Dave said, stroking john's cheek.

"But, if you're up to sex twice..." Johns hands moved up to Dave's chest as he leaned in to kiss him. Just before their lips touched, Dirk opened the door.

"Well, well, well, looks like Dave got the egg" Dirk said as Jake popped right next to Dirk. John burried his face in the crook of Dave's neck.

"You know, i was just about to have sex!" Dave said as John nibbled his skin.

"Sex doesn't sound bad at all does it?" Jake whispered in Dirk's ear. Dirk picked up Jake bridal style and shut the door. John looked at Dave with his big blue eyes

"Dave, i'm hungry" john said. Dave sighed

"Ok, let's go get some chips or something. Maybe order a pizza" Dave said getting out of bed and getting only boxers and a t-shirt on. John was still in the maids dress Bro gave him.

"You look hot in a dress" Dave said "Also, you can keep it"

"Really?" john asked. Dave nodded and headed downstairs, John following behind.

[let's see what Jake and Dirk are doing]

Jake and Dirk are having sex.

"Ahh~ Dirk~" Jake moaned as Dirk sucked. They did this every few days. But it never gets old! Dirk wasn't his usual self though. Jake pushed Dirks head away and looked into his beautiful orange eyes.

"What's wrong Dirk, you seem a little off" Jake said, pulling Dirk into his lap. Dirk just blushed as he looked into Jake's eyes.

"Jake, i wanna get married now" Dirk said.

"Why's that? we planned to have it as soon as we graduated" Jake said, laying Dirk on the bed and pulling up his shorts. Dirk said nothing. Jake stroked the blonde's face.

"Because, i wanna have a kid" Dirk said, fiddling his thumbs.

"Really?" dirk nodded. Jake took Dirks hands into his. "I would love to raise a child with you strider" Dirk hugged the adventurer.

"But, if you want to wait after the wedding i'm fine with that" Dirk said.

"We can move the wedding up a closer date" jake said "i can't wait for this wedding"

[Back to the DaveJohn]

"Ok, i just ordered the pizza" Dave said. John smiled

"Maybe we could watch a movie while we eat" John said "though once we finish it might be to dark"

"Then you could sleep over" dave said.

"My dad might worry" John told Dave.

"You can explain it to him tomorrow, now go pick a movie" john nodded and went to pick one out. Rose came downstairs with Kanaya giggling and stopped as they saw Dave grope John's butt. John blushed furiously and glared at Dave before kissing him on the cheek and going back to pick out a movie.

"So you two are finally together" Rose said. Dave looked at his sister.

"That's right lalonde. I got a cute derp" Dave said, scooping up John as he finally got a movie.

"Did you two have sex yet?" rose asked "Because me and Kanaya did" kanaya blushed.

"In fact we did, a hour later Bro raped him and gave him this dress" Dave said.

"Is that true John?" kanaya asked. John bit his lip and nodded.

"Well, have you heard?" rose asked

"about what?" john asked.

"Jade got a boyfriend as soon as Dave kicked her out" John looked at Dave.

"She was gonna rape me and then you called" Dave said looking at his boyfriend.

"So, who's she dating?" John asked.

"We can find out tomorrow"

**Who is Jade's boy friend**

**Jade is not a bitch anymore**

**This has to do with Jack Noir**

**Do you get it now?**


	13. Burn Dad Egbert Burn!

On Sunday, Dave, John, Rose and Kanaya sat in the park waiting for Jade and her boyfriend.

"I wonder what he's gonna look like" John said.

"I hope he has a good sense of fashion" Kanaya said.

"Hey guys!" Jade yelled, waving at them with a boy, dressed in all black, hiding his face in the hood of his hoodie. Jade and the boy sat down with the four and Jade smiled until she turned to her boyfriend.

"Jack, for the last time, take off your hood!" jade said, taking the hood off. It was Jack Noir. Jack was sometimes a douche, but he was kind the other times.

"So you're dating Jack" Dave said. "Never would of guessed"

"I never thought you would end up with Egbert" Jack said with a smirk. His grey eyes focused on John. John bit his lip as Jack stared. Dave made John look at him. Damn John could see Dave's eyes!

"So, all of us are dating some one" John said.

"Well, what about karkat? i think he could be part of the group" Dave said.

"He's not dating anyone" John said.

"What about Terezi?"

"She was just a phase" a voice said. They turned to see Karkat.

"Karkat!" John said as he got up and hugged him.

"Why are you so fucking happy?" karkat asked. Karkat looked at Dave, then back at John. Karkat ruffled John's hair as he sat down next to him.

"So karkat, do you like anybody?" kanaya asked. Karkat looked over at the swings where a sweaty troll and cat girl played.

"You like the sweaty guy?" Dave said.

"No! I like Nepeta!" Karkat yelled, his face turning red.

"i'm sure you two will be happy together" John said with a supportive smile

[Jack looks like a depressed male mikasa from attack on titan, also later that day]

John opened his front door t o face his father.

"Where were you young man?" Dad egbert asked. John took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was at my boyfriends house"

"You're what?"

"My boyfriends house"

"You have a boyfriend? John you know how i feel ab-" dadbert was cut off by John

"I know how you feel about gays dad. Dave is a nice guy, he saved me from getting raped on the way to school" john said calmly.

"John i do not give you permission to see this Dave"

"You can't do that!" John's voice rose.

"Yes i can! Now what is this dave's last name?" john sighed.

"Strider. Dave strider" John said.

"You have to break up with him"

"No! just because he's a strider doesn't make him bad!" The egberts fight until John shoved his father out of his way and went upstairs

"I HATE YOU!" John yelled before slamming his bedroom door shut. He flopped on his bed and cried. Those words echoed through Dad's ears. He turned the oven on a bit to high and put a cake in, the cake would help. When he turned to grab something, the oven exploded, making the door make Dad hit his head on something sharp and bleed. John smelled the smoke and ran downstairs. He screamed as he saw his father's skin melt. His neighbors called 911 and the police, fire department, and the ambulance came. They sat outside as the firefighters fought the fire. Only the kitchen was on fire.

"Sir, do you want us to call some one" john nodded at the policeman through tears. John pulled out his cellphone and before he handed it to the policeman, he saw Dave towards him. He got up and ran o his boyfriend. John sobbed in Dave's shirt.

"Shhhhhhhhhh it's ok, i'm here for you" Dave said, rubbing John's back. Dave looked as John's father was put in the ambulence. His skin was burnt and some of it was just gone. Dave carried John inside, thanked the men and shut the door. Dave went to John's room and they both got in the bed and cuddled. Dave gave John a shirt that said "Property of Dave Strider" and fell asleep in it. Soon both of them were alseep cuddling each other as much as possible.

**Dad is dead. **

**Oh well**

**i'm moving this story to fast. **

**Male mikasa is jack noir**

**:) **


	14. i don't remeber what this was about

Karkat growled as John sat next to Dave. Was he gonna be left behind? He watched John kiss Dave's cheek. Karkat had to admit, he was pretty jealous. He sighed and slumped into his seat as a tall troll sat next to him.

"Hey best friend" Gamzee said with a wide smile on is face.

"Hi Gamzee" Karkat replied

"What's wrong? You seem all motherfuckin' upset"

"Its just that i kinda feel like Strider took John away from me" karkat replied, looking out the window. Next thing he saw gamzee trying to punch Dave. John patted Gamzee's face and he calmed down. John talked to Gamzee and then went back to Dave, who wad rubbing his arm.

"He's gonna fucking sit you tomorrow" gamzee said. Karkat looked at him.

"You didn't have to do that" karkat said

"But i did. Honk" gamzee said and started talking to Tavros, who was infront of them. Karkat heard about the news of John's Dad. He felt bad for lost his lusus when he was young, so he knew how it felt.

**I like my notes**

**This was short, i know**

**I didn't know what to put!**

**Dirk and Jake's wedding will probably be in spring break. That's when it'll be.**

**Next chapter will just be boring i guess**

**As soon as i finish this story im gonna write a Dirkjake and DaveJohn fanfic**

**Gonna write some one shots so tell me a ship! **

**Karkat likes John **

**Bye**


End file.
